Beach and The Red Eye
by Mia Muyohri
Summary: perjuangan Sakura untuk menemukan cinta pertamanya, si penyelamat jiwanya, Red Eye./ Sasuke, pemuda tampan yang menjadi seorang pelayan di cafe pinggir pantai./ bagaimanakah mereka akan bertemu nantinya/ RnR aja.
1. Chapter 1

**Beach and The Red Eye**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

.

Langit yang biru, awan yang putih bersih, matahari yang bersinar terik dan pasir pantai yang indah. Itu lah keadaan sebuah pantai yang terletak di Otogakure.

"TUNGGULAH AKU PANGERANKU!" begitulah teriakan seorang gadis yang baru saja tiba di Otogakure.

Pertama kita akan memperkenalkan tokoh utama kita dalam cerita ini. Dia bernama Haruno Sakura, berusia 17 tahun. Seorang gadis berambut cukup unik, rambutnya itu sewarna dengan warna permen kapas, pink. Matanya yang sewarna batu emerald memancarkan keindahannya selalu. Kulit dan wajahnya yang putih mulus tanpa celah itu bersinar terkena matahari.

Gadis itu datang ke Otogakure hanya untuk memenuhi impiannya, untuk bertemu dengan pangeran penolongnya, lalu sesegera mungkin menikah dengan pangerannya itu.

.

.

Setahun yang lalu, saat Sakura sedang berlibur ke Oto dia berenang sampai ketengah laut, karena mengalami keram pada kakinya dia tidak bisa berenang kembali ketepian, jadilah Sakura tenggelam. Tapi sebelum semua itu terjadi ada seorang pemuda yang menolongnya, lalu membawa Sakura kembali ke tepian.

Setelah pemuda itu menyerahkan Sakura pada bibinya yang sudah merasa khawatir pada Sakura. Pemuda itu langsung pergi tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya. Sakura sama sekali tidak dapat mengingat wajah pemuda itu. Yang dapat Sakura ingat hanya mata merah milik pemuda itu dan sebuah tato yang bentuknya seperti sebuah segel yang berada di punggungnya.

Sejak saat itulah Sakura terus memimpikan pemuda itu. Lalu Sakura berpikir, bahwa semua mimpinya itu menandakan dia harus segera menemukan pemuda itu, untuk menucapkan terima kasih lalu menikahinya. Mengingat itu semua membuat Sakura menjadi histeris sendiri.

"Taksi!" teriak gadis itu, sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sedang tangan kirinya sedang memegang sebuah koper besar yang berisi semua pakaian yang dia bawa. "Tolong ke resort Uzumaki ya."

"Baik Nona," ucap si supir taksi, sambil melirik ke arah Sakura dari kaca dalam mobilnya. "Ingin berlibur ya, Nona?"

"Mm ... tidak, aku datang ke sini untuk menemukan pangeran _Red Eye_-ku, Pak!" ujar Sakura dengan riang dan berseri-seri.

"Waaa ... sedang mencari Pangeran, ya? Kalau tidak salah ada seorang pemuda yang memiliki panggilan _Red Eye_ ..." belum selesai si sopir itu berbicara Sakura sudah menyerobotnya, lalu memajukan dirinya kedepan mendekati si Sopir untuk mendengarkan perkataan si Sopir.

"Benarkah? Di mana, Pak? Apakah Bapak mengenalnya?!"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi pemuda itu bekerja di sebuah cafe pinggir pantai yang cukup ramai dan sering di bicarakan para penumpangku," jawab sang sopir.

"Benarkah, pangeranku seorang pelayan cafe?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Tapi akhirnya Sakura tetap membulatkan tekadnya untuk menemui pemuda yang sering di panggil _Red Eye_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya setelah Sakura selesai mengurus kamar yang dia tempati selama liburan di Oto dan sudah beristirahat cukup setelah perjalanan panjangnya untuk datang ke Oto. Akhirnya hari ini dia bisa pergi ke pantai, lebih tepatnya dia bisa pergi ke cafe pinggir pantai yang sempat di sebut si sopir taksi kemarin.

'Benarkah Pangeran Red Eye-ku bekerja di sini?' tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. 'Cafe ini cukup ramai, walau masih terbilang pagi.'

Dengan perlahan Sakura memasuki cafe itu, lalu matanya berkeliling mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk dia duduki. Tapi saat dia melihat kesekelilingnya, dia baru menyadari bahwa sebagian besar pengunjung cafe ini adalah wanita.

"Pesanan meja nomor 3 mana?" teriak seorang pemuda yang membuat Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tampan, itu kesan pertama Sakura saat melihatnya.

"Maafkan kami, Sasuke!" ujar seseorang dari dalam dapur. Yang di tunjukkan kepada pemuda tadi. Ternyata nama pemuda itu adalah Sasuke.

"Cepatlah! Pelanggan itu tidak akan mau menunggu," teriak pemuda itu lagi, dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Eh .. eh ... lihat _Red Eye_, deh! Dia setiap hari, terlihat semakin tampan ya?" bisik salah satu tamu wanita yang barada di samping Sakura, dia berbisik kepada teman yang duduk di depannya.

"Eeeh ... tapi kelihatannya dia pemuda yang galak ya?" ujar wanita yang satunya lagi.

"Tapi tetap tampan, kan? Aku jadi pengen kenalan deh!"

Itulah bisik-bisik yang Sakura dengar dari tamu di cafe itu tetang Sasuke si _Red Eye_, yang sedang dia cari-carinya selama ini. 'Ehhh ... benarkah pemuda tampan itu, si _Red Eye_ –ku?' begitulah pikir Sakura.

Karena ingin memastikan apa benar pemuda yang berada di sana itu orang yang sedang dia cari, Sakura berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Lalu dengan cepat dia menarik Sasuke lalu memeluknya dengan erat dan mengatakan.

"Red Eye, aku kangen padamu!" begitulah perkataan Sakura.

"Hah?!" Sasuke yang bingung ada seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat, segera melepaskan pelukan gadis aneh itu.

"Kamu pasti sudah lupa ya? Setahun yang lalu, kamu itu udah nolong aku yang akan tenggelam di laut. Kamu ingat, kan?" jelas Sakura. Yang tetap memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Mana kutahu! Kau salah orang!" ujar Sasuke sambil terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan padaku bahwa kau bukan orang yang sudah menolongku," ujar Sakura yang terus gencar mendekati Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

"Lalu bagaimana cara aku membuktikannya?" tanya Sasuke, yang tiba-tiba saja membalikkan tubuhnya. Akibatnya Sakura jadi menubruk tubuh Sasuke.

"Aduh ... caranya, ya?" Sakura berpikir sebentar lalu bola mata emeraldnya memancarkan kilau. "Aku, tahu! Kau harus melepaskan bajumu! Perlihatkan ..."

Belum sempat Sakura meneruskan ucapannya, dia sudah di usir keluar oleh Sasuke dari cafe itu. "Menggangu saja, jangan pernah kembali lagi! Dasar gadis mesum tidak tahu malu!"

'Eehh ... gadis mesum, katanya?' pikir Sakura yang merasa kesal ata ucapa Sasuke barusan. Padahal dia hanya ingin melihat tato yang berada di punggung pemuda itu saja. apa susahnya sih, menunjukkannya pada Sakura.

"Huh, dasar pelit! Bweee!" sambil menjulurkan lidahnya Sakura berjalan menjauhi cafe itu. "Lihat saja pasti nanti kau akan memperlihatkannya padaku!"

Sambil berjalan lesuh, Sakura pergi menjauhi cafe itu. tapi tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah angin yang cukup kencang bertiup menerbangkan segala sesuatu yang berada di jalan. Lalu ada sebuah kertas yang terbang ke arah wajah Sakura, Sakura segera menangkapnya sebelum kertas itu menempel di wajahnya.

Sakura melihat isi dari kertas itu. Saat selesai membacanya, ternyata kertas itu adalah sebuah brosur lowongan pekerjaan di sebuah cafe. 'Ahh ... Tuhan memang selalu berpihak padaku, aku akan membuktikan bahwa kau adalah pangeranku. _Red Eye_! Hehe ...' begitulah pikir Sakura saat setelah membaca brosur itu.

Sebuah rencana besar sedang dia susun untuk menemukan pangerannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**hadah ... typo berserakan di mana".  
**

**Silahkan tinggalkan review kalian di kotak review.  
**

**Kritik dan saran sangat di harapkan Oke! Flame? Tolong jangan flame ya. nggak suka langsung ke luar aja, deh!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya dari chap 1 :

Sakura melihat dan membaca isi dari kertas yang tadi ditangkapnya. Saat selesai membacanya, Sakura mengukir sebuah snyum miring dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ternyata kertas itu adalah sebuah brosur lowongan pekerjaan di sebuah cafe.

'Ahh ... Tuhan memang selalu berpihak padaku, aku akan membuktikan bahwa kau adalah pangeranku. _Red Eye_! Hehe ...' begitulah pikir Sakura saat setelah membaca brosur itu.

Sebuah rencana besar sedang Sakura susun dalam benaknya, untuk menemukan pangeran _Red Eye_-nya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Beach and The Red Eye**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasuSaku

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hari ini aku akan berusaha mendekati pangeran _Red Eye_, dengan bekerja di cafe ini, cafe pinggir pantai. Rintangan apa pun yang menghalangiku tuk mencari pangeranku, aku akan menerjangnya. Apa pun itu! Ya!

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Sakura pada semua karyawan cafe yang sudah berkumpul untuk memulai pekerjaannya masing-masing. "Mulai hari ini aku akan bekerja di sini! Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal semua!" sapa Sakura riang.

"Woo ... lihat seorang gadis bekerja di sini, manisnya!" bisik-bisik para karyawan yang lainnya. Tapi mereka langsung membungkam mulutnya saat melihat aura hitam yang baru saja keluar dari seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut mencuat bagaikan bongkong ayam itu, yang bisa kita sebut sebagai pangeran _Red Eye_ kita.

Sasuke yang baru saja tiba, langsung berubah moodnya saat melihat gadis aneh itu ada di cafenya lagi. "Bos ... kenapa kau menerima seorang gadis bekerja di sini, sih?" tanya Sasuke kesal pada bosnya.

"Aku terpaksa menerima dia bekerja di sini, karena dia membayarku dan menawarkan kerja cuma-cuma, kan lumayan juga untuk membantumu. Bukankah kau kekurangan karyawan, kan?" ucap Bosnya, yang namanya Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke, segera mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke, akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi ... aku ke sini untuk bekerja, bukan datang sebagai tamu yang menurutmu mesum."

"Aku tidak perduli," ucap Sasuke yang berusaha mengacuhkan Sakura.

"A-anu, Sasuke bisakah kau perlihatkan punggungmu padaku," rayu Sakura, mengikuti setiap langkah Sasuke yang bersiap untuk membuka cafe.

"Tidak!" ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Ayo dong, Sasuke ..." rengek Sakura sambil memasang tampang memohon semanis mungkin.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura lagi, Sasuke memakai ikat kepala yang biasa dia kenakan saat bekerja. Ikat kepala semangat. Begitu katanya. "Ayo, semua bersiap. Kita akan membuka tokonya." Ucap Sasuke keras. "Target kita hari ini adalah lima ratus ribu! Kerjalah sampai titik darah penghabisan!"

"Eh ..." Sakura terbengong.

"Apa kalian sudah mencantumkan menu baru untuk hari ini?" tanya Sasuke pada karyawan yang lainnya.

"Sudah!" sahut karyawan dengan semangat.

"Apa sudah mengecek semua stok barang yang sudah datang?"

"Belum!"

"Bodoh! Cepat sana lakukan, jangan sampai tidak, memang kau mau upah bulananmu berkurang, he?!"

"Ba-Baik ..." tanpa menunggu lama para karyawan membubarkan dirinya, dan segera memegang tugasnya masing-masing, karena tidak mau kena marah Sasuke.

Terkecuali dengan Sakura, dia masih terbengong ditempatnya, melihat Sasuke yang bersikap seperti seorang bos besar di sini. 'Kalau sikapnya seperti itu? Dari mana bisa disebut sebagai seorang pangeran?' pikir Sakura.

"Woi! Sampai kapan kau mau melamun disitu, he?!" ujar Sasuke, menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. "Cepat angkat payung ini, bawa kedepan sana!"

"Tunggu ... ini berat sekali!" ucap Sakura tekejut, karena langsung dikasih payung yang besar dia limbung kebelakang keberatan.

Tanpa disadari Sakura, ada seorang karyawan yang membawa tumpukkan piring berjalan dibelakanganya, karena Sakura limbung kebelakang menyebabkan si karyawan pembawa piring itu tertabrak Sakura dan kehilangan kesembingan menyebabkan piring-piring yang dibawanya jatuh, pecah berantakan, walau tidak semuanya pecah. Hal itu membuat Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan aura hitamnya, membuat karyawan yang tadi menjatuhkan piring, merinding ketakutan.

"Sa ... ku ... ra ... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada jengkelnya.

"Maafkan aku!" ucap Sakura membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena insiden itu Sakura dilarang bekerja di dalam, dia disuruh untuk membersihkan meja-meja di luar dan membersihkan jendela-jendela saja.

'Huh, padahalkan aku hanya ingin melihat tattoo di punggungnya saja. Kenapa akhirnya jadi seperti ini?!' pikir Sakura sedih sambil mengelap jendela.

"Hei, apa kamu bekerja di sini?" tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pengunjung yang bertanya padanya.

"Y-ya!" sahut Sakura.

"Kau cantik, mau main bersama kami di pantai tidak?" tawar pemuda pengunjung itu.

'Ah! Jangan-jangan dia orang yang memiliki tattoo itu?' pikir Sakura cepat. "Boleh aku lihat punggungmu?" tanya Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Tindakannya untuk melihat punggung pengunjung itu terhenti ketika Sasuke berteriak pada dirinya. "Woi! Kalau bekerja jangan malas-malasan!" teriak Sasuke keras, membuat si pengunjung tadi segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura. "Kalau kau hanya ingin bermain-main, sebaiknya kau segera berhenti kerja saja."

"Baik, aku akan berhenti bekerja. Dengan syarat, kau harus memperlihatkan punggungmu dulu padaku. Orang yang aku cari memiliki tato segel dengan tiga lingkaran di pundaknya," ucap Sakura tegas.

"Misalkan aku adalah orang yang kau cari ..." ucap Sasuke menggantung, "Aku juga tak akan pernah mau bersamamu." Ucap Sasuke enteng dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Eh ... kau keterlaluan," Sakura tecengang. Lalu berkata "Ah! PADAHAL KAU SUDAH MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU TAHU!" teriak Sakura keras, membuat semua orang menoleh memandangnya dan Sasuke. "Dasar cowok payah! Tidak bertanggung jawab!" lanjut Sakura mencak-mencak.

Secepat kilat Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura, yang membuat Sakura sulit bernapas. "Dasar bodoh!" desis Sasuke.

"Kau mencurinya, dariku saat memberi napas buatan untukku," lanjut Sakura yang bisa melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari mulutnya, tapi segera ditutup lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Diam bodoh! Ini sedang di depan Cafe!" ucap Sasuke kesal dan segera menyeret Sakura ke pintu belakang cafe.

.

.

"Berapa kali sih, aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Bahwa aku bukan orang yang kau cari," ucap Sasuke sarkastik. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya padaku dan segera menjauhiku?"

"Makanya perlihatkan punggungmu, padaku!" ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa aku harus memperlihatkannya padamu, kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tapi, kan hanya itu bukti bahwa ..." ucap Sakura menggantung. "Eh, iya! Kalau kau tidak mau memperlihatkan punggungmu padaku, bagaimana kalau kau menciumku. Aku tahu bibir yang pernah menciumku itu."

"Baiklah, kalau itu boleh juga!" ucap Sasuke, mulai menghimpit Sakura ke pintu dan juga mulai mendekati wajahnya ke Sakura.

Sakura jadi deg-deg kan sendiri, saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Sakura dapat melihat wajah tampan Sasuke dari jarak sedekat ini, membuat tubuh Sakura serasa limbung. Saat Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya, untuk menerima ciuman Sasuke. Pintu dibelakangnya terdorong, membuat Sakura jatuh terduduk di bawah.

"Eh ... aduh?!"

"Sebelum aku menciummu, kau harus menjadi karyawan terbaik dulu di sini, baru aku mau memberikan ciumanku padamu," ucap Sasuke datar sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Sakura. "Sudah sana cepat kerja. Hei kau, biarkan gadis ini yang mencuci piring-piring itu." Ujar Sasuke pada seorang karyawan yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Baik!" sahut karyawan itu dengan sedikit takut segera melepaskan piring yang sedang dicucinya.

"A-Apa! Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan menjadi karyawan terbaik dalam seminggu ini tunggu saja!" ucap Sakura segera bangkit dan merampas spons, lalu segera mencuci piring-piring yang ada di bak cuci. "Hei, kalian cepat bawakan piring-piring kotornya kesini, biar aku bersihkan." Titah Sakura.

'Lihat saja, aku pasti bisa membuktikan. Bahwa kaulah pangeran _Red Eye _ku!' pikir Sakura optimis.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, saat Sakura sedang mengeringkan piring yang baru saja di cucinya, seorang karyawan memulai percakapan dengannya, "Kau kuat juga ya," ucap karyawan itu. "Untuk pertama kalinya ada cewek yang tahan sampai sekarang ini."

"Eh ..?!" Sakura terkejut karena karena tiba-tiba di ajak bicara, hampir saja piring yang sedang dipegangnya terjatuh.

"Iya, benar!" sahut salah satu lagi karyawan yang sedang mengupas kentang. "Habis, biasanya Sasuke itu tidak memandang cowok ataupun cewek kalau sudah bekerja."

"Iya, dia selalu memperlakukan karyawan yang lain seperti itu, tidak membeda-bedakan."

"Sebelum kau bekerja di sini, sudah ada yang dikeluarkan secara sepihak, hanya ketahuan melalaikan pekerjaannya."

"Iya, padahal dia hanya berbicara sebentar dengan pacarnya, di Cafe kan?!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya! Dia itu bisa dibilang bos besar kami di sini, dibandingkan dengan bos yang menggaji kami," ujar karyawan yang mengupas kentang tadi lagi. "Jika ada satu saja, yang tidak sesuai dengan kreterianya, dia akan marah-marah. Makanya kami begitu takut padanya."

"Jahat sekali ..." gumam Sakura.

"Ta ... tapi kadang-kadang dia juga suka menolong orang-orang yang akan tenggelam di laut, Loh!" bela seorang karyawan lainnya lagi yang baru saja masuk untuk membawa piring-piring kotor.

"Mana mungkin, dia itu bukan tipikal seorang pahlawan seperti itu!" ujar karyawan yang sedang mengupas kentang, membantah ucapan karyawan tadi.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri yang hanya menyimak sambil mengeringkan piring terbengong. 'Iya, yah! Mana mungkin pangeran yang aku cari orang yang egois seperti dia ... atau jangan-jangan pangeran yang aku cari tidak ada di sini?!' pikir Sakura.

"Ehm ... A-anu, apakah Sasuke memiliki tato di punggungnya?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Tatto di punggung Sasuke?" ujar karyawan yang sedang mengupas kentang bingung. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya tuh!"

"Kami tidak pernah melihatnya," ujar karyawan yang lain. "Habis, dia tidak pernah ganti baju bareng-bareng kami, sih!"

"Biasanya dia masih ada di sini sampai para karyawan yang lainnya pulang."

"Begitu, kah?!" tanya Sakura berbinar. Karena dia sudah mempunyai rencana lain untuk membuktikan kalau Sasuke pangerannya atau bukan.

"Iya, bisanya sih begitu, setiap harinya!"

'Yosh!' ucap Sakura kegirangan dalam hatinya. 'Aku akan membuktikannya, waktu Sasuke ganti baju nanti, pasti nanti punggunya kelihatan. Yes!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat semua karyawan sudah pulang semua, Sakura yang memang mempunyai tujuan lain setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, langsung mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi di balik jendela kamar ganti karyawan. Setelah semua karyawan yang lainnya mengganti baju mereka. Sakura hanya perlu melihat Sasuke yang mengganti baju, jadi dia tidak perlu melihat karyawan lainnya mengganti baju.

Saat tiba waktunya Sasuke yang mengganti baju, Sakura sudah siap pada posisi untuk mengintip dibalik jendela. Tepat pada saat itu Sasuke mulai membuka bajunya, tapi dalam posisi wajah menghadap jendela, sehingga menyulitkan Sakura untuk melihat punggunya tanpa ketahuan.

Saat Sasuke melepas baju yang dikenakannya, Sakura terbengong. Terbengong karena tubuh Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada itu indah dan begitu gagah, membuat Sakura merona sendiri. Sambil membayangkan jika dirinya ada di dalam dekapan tubuh Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada seperti itu. 'Pasti sangat menyenangkan ...' begitu pikiran Sakura berkecamuk di kepalanya. 'Hais ... dia begitu tampan! Kalau seperti ini, aku benar-benar seperti cewek mesum nih!"

Karena terlalu terhanyut dalam keindahan dan ketampanan wajah Sasuke, Sakura jadi melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk melihat punggu Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya. 'Bodoh ... bodoh ... kau memang bodoh Sakura, kau terlalu terpesona, sih padanya!' ucap Sakura pelan sambil menjedot-jedotkan jidat lebarnya kepohon didekat jendela. 'Padahal kau sudah menunggu moment itu selama empat jam ... Haahhh ... kau memang bodoh Haruno Sakura!'

.

.

Sreekk! Blam!

Sasuke berjalan keluar dengan menenteng sebuah kantong hitam besar. Berjalan menuju pantai. Sakura yang melihatnya merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan pun membuntuti Sasuke secara diam-diam.

'Kantong plastik untuk apa itu? Dan lagi mau apa dia kepantai malam-malam begini?' tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, kebingungan.

.

.

Sesampainya di pantai Sasuke membuka, kantong plastik yang tadi dibawanya lalu memungut sampah-sampah yang berserakan ditepi pantai. 'Huh, hari ini banyak sekali?!' begitu pikir Sasuke.

Clang ...

Clang ...

Sreekk ...

Suara yang timbul dari sampah-sampah yang Sasuke masukkan ke dalam kantong plastik yang tadi dibawanya.

'Bohong ...' pikir Sakura terkejut melihat apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan sekarang, sambil bersembunyi di balik sebuah batu karang yang cukup besar. 'Masa cowok macem dia mungutin sampah?!'

"He, cewe aneh!" sapa Sasuke dari belakang batu karang, yang sudah berdiri tegap di sana. "Apa sih, yang dari tadi kau lakukan disitu?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Eh ..." Sakura tekerjut dengan kemunculan Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba itu dibelakangnya. "Ma-maaf, a ... ak-aku! Hanya numpang lewat saja, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang!" ucap Sakura tergagap, segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"He, cewe aneh!" panggil Sasuke lagi, membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Jangan katakan pada siapa pun, tentang hal ini ..."

"Ke ... kenapa? Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah yang kau lakukan hal yang baik ..." tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Aku hanya tidak mau dianggap orang yang cari muka, dengan melakukan hal ini," ujar Sasuke. "Lagi pula aku melakukannya atas kemauanku sendiri, jadi jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang ini."

Sakura menyungingkan senyumnya, 'Ternyata dia orang yang baik!' ucap Sakura dalam hatinya. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu biar aku bantu, supaya lebih cepat selasai. Bagaimana?"

"Kau, punya rencana terselubung ya?" tatap Sasuke curiga. "Aku tetap tidak akan kasih lihat punggungku biar kau membantuku!"

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, membuat wajahnya lucu menurut Sasuke. "Ke-kenapa sih kau itu pelit banget sama aku!" ucap Sakura semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Jangan-jangan kau itu memang pangeran yang aku cari, ya?!" Sakura mendekatkan dirinya ke Sasuke. "Kau begitu mencurigakan!"

"Hei ... kau ini jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Sana-sana ..." ucap Sasuke kesal terus didekati saat dirinya berusaha menjauh.

"Ayolah ... sedikit saja! Ya ... ya ..." rayu Sakura sambil terus menghimpit Sasuke.

"Kau itu ..." dengan cepat Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura kemudian menindihnya ke atas pasir yang lembut di pantai itu. "Terlalu lengah ... bagaimana jika seandainya, jika orang yang kamu cari itu bukan orang yang baik?!"

"Tung ... Tunggu dulu!" ujar Sakura panik saat tubuh Sasuke berada di atasnya, dan dia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke lagi dari jarak sedekat ini lagi, membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat.

"Yang namanya cowok itu pasti mengincar cewek polos seperti dirimu itu!" ucap Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya lagi seperti yang tadi siang dilakukannya pada Sakura.

"Le ... le-pas ..." ucap Sakura semakin ketakutan. 'Ukh ... mata itu ... aku takut!' ucap Sakura dalam hatinya.

Diluar dugaan Sakura, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan dia malah memencet hidung Sakura kencang dan berkata, "Sudah menyerah saja, lebih baik kau pulang sana ke kotamu."

"Ka .. kau mengerjaiku, aku sampai takut sekali tau!" ucap Sakura masih dengan dentuman jantungnya yang belum mereda.

"Ayo pulang! Sudah larut nih!" ucap Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Sakura tadi. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan. Ayo cepat ... nanti kutinggal loh!"

"Eh?!" tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sakura segera berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

'Aku sudah tetapkan, aku tak boleh seperti ini terus. Aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menemukan pangeranku! Aku tak boleh menyerah disini, tunggu aku pangeran _Red Eye_-ku!' sebuah tekad kembali terbentuk, membuat Sakura semakin berjuang untuk menemukan pangerannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai disini ... silahkan tinggalkan Revie, Kritik, Saran, dan Kekurangan dari fic ini.  
**

**Dan terima kasih buat :  
**

**.  
**

Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki

Ucucubi

Haruno Yuna

Rizuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki

Go Mio

Dijah-hime

Fiyui-chan

SRZ


End file.
